


Going Up...or Down - A Rich Drabble

by AmethystStarr



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Richard Armitage - Freeform, RichardXReader, TumblrPresents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystStarr/pseuds/AmethystStarr
Summary: M, Smut and Fluff. Some light BDSM and toys.You are a prominent fashion designer, Richard is a prominent architecht, you've only been married a year and have a sweet baby girl and two dogs. Lee (Pace) is both you and Rich's best friend, a photographer, and the reason you two met in the first place.Was listening to Homecoming by Audiomachine on the album Tree of Life, while writing this.This is my Christmas gift for Jay (aka fizzyxcustard on Tumblr). Really hope you love this as much as I do. It was forever fun to write.





	Going Up...or Down - A Rich Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fizzyxcustard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fizzyxcustard).



You were looking down at your phone, swiping a reply to yet another "urgent" message about your next collection when the elevator you were on stopped suddenly. You nearly dropped your phone as you reached for the railing to steady yourself from falling off the ridiculous four inch heels you had insisted on wearing to work that day.   
"No, no, no…really?!" you punched the top floor button a few more times.   
"Impatient to get home, are we?" came a chocolatey velvet voice from behind you. You spun around, nearly breaking your left ankle and knee thanks to your shoes.  
"Sonnuva-Rich! You scared the shit outta me!" you said, clutching your chest. He laughed and hugged you,  
"Sorry hon, didn't mean to startle you," he said kissing your cheek. Now you were starting to feel that ankle and knee thing,  
"You didn't, I just wasn't expecting you home until tomorrow evening," you replied kissing his chin as he pulled you against him. "I'm just ready to get home and see my sweet baby girl."  
"And you think I'm not?!" Rich asked. He was right, as usual. Despite your busy careers as a fashion designer and an architecht respectively, you both were totally in love with your daughter. She'd come into your lives rather soon, when the two of you hadn't even been married yet, but you hadn't cared. You and Rich were meant to be together. You'd figured it out quickly, but had never expected things to go the way they had. Despite that, you loved your life now and couldn't imagine it any different.   
"I didn't mean it like that. Today has been all oinds of hell with the new collection coming out soon and everybody had lip to give me, including your assistant Karen. Not to mention, Kareem was sick during the preliminary meetings for the accompanying home collection and he expects me to give him-" Richard cut you off with a deep kiss. He dropped his overnight bag and pushed you up against the elevator mirror. His kiss was needful and hungry and you felt yourself losing all your pent up anxiety and stress that had been threatening explosion all week. His tongue caressed yours as he slanted his mouth across yours and squeezed her hips to his as he groud his need against you. Finally unable to breathe you came up for air, your lips making a sloppy pop.   
"God, I've been waiting to do that all week. I've missed you so much, Babe," Rich groaned as he rested his forehead against yours. You let your purse slip off your shoulder to the floor, not caring that you were still stuck in the elevator, or that you knew there was a camera in there with you. Your husband owned the building, he'd take care of it later. Richard's nimble fingers unbuttoned your blouse collar to expose your neck and collarbone for his claiming of your skin. As his head dipped, you whispered his name as your arms went around his shoulders, the nails of one hand scratching into his hairline on the back of his head. His short beard tickled and scratched as he sucked a mark just behind your ear, the fingers of one hand sneaking beneath the hem of your leather and lace skirt, snaking a trail upwards to the juncture of your thighs. You were already wet for him as his fingers sought their prize between your warm folds. You sobbed his name when his fingers slid across your clit on their way dearching for your depths. Hesliped first one finger, then a second inside you, his mouth working the skin of your neck and decoulettage with tweth and tongue. You were already starting to melt for him as he thrust his fingers into you shallowly, teasing you.  
"Put your hands on the rail," he commanded. As his free hand came up to rest on your chin, rubbing your cheek with his fingers before he claimed your mouth in a searing kiss. You obeyed with a whimper, kissing him back with the fierceness of your love for him. Your head was already beginning to spin as he moved his hand around to pull your head to his as his tongue wrapped around yours and hia fingers worked your depths in tandem. Thenhe slid his hand down your beck to your breast and squeezed, his finhwrs finding your mipple and tweaking it as his other hand thrust hard and left your depth to circle your clit again. You tried to spread your legs but your hurt knee protested and you cried out in pain. Knowing something was wrong, Richard pulled back to look you in the eye, "Are you alright, Honey?!"  
"Ma-knee," you managed to save between heavy breaths.   
"Let's get those shoes off shall we?" he said with a gron and a peck to your lips. You just nodded as he knelt. "Lean on me, honey. I've got you," he said. He unbuckled one shoe and slipped it off your foot, gently rubbing your toes and ankle where the straps had been confining before moving to the other and doing the same. You sighed contentedly at the relief you already felt. "You look so gorgeous from down here," he whispered kissing your bare thigh. His eyeslashes fluttered seductively as he smiled up at you, his hands pushing your skirt back up. You gripped the rail again, knowing where he was headed next. He lefted one of your legs to sling over his shoulder as he slipped his suit coat off. He moved your lace knickers aside and licked your dripping cunt from entrance to clit making you moan loudly. He grinned and attacked you, pushing fingers into you again and sucking a little at your clit before pulling his fingers out and tongue fucking you mercilessly, his other hand squeezing your other breast. He moaned into your core and you shivered, on the verge of orgasm, only he pulled away and licked his lips, slipping your knickers off you to wipe his beard on and pocketing them, before letting your leg down and rising. Straightening your shirt and pulling your skirt down. He kissed you, letting you taste yourself on him. Then the bell rung and the elevator finally opened. "Perfect timing," he commented, picking up your shoes, purse, phone and his bag.  
"You'll pay for that, Sir," you said, glareing at him, face still flushed. He grinned,  
"I fully intend to. Besides, I have a present for you tonight," he added. You pulled yourself together enough to walk down the short hall to the top floor penthouse you shared.   
"Wait, do I look too oversexed?" you asked your husband. He laughed,  
"Too oversexed?…no, sweetheart, you lok gorgeous as always. Afraid the nanny will guess what we've been up to?"   
"Not the nanny, no. But Lee would figure it out, I'm sure," you said, opening the door. "Where's my Lady LoveBug!!!" you called as you took your shoes and bag from Rich and headed towards the bedroom with them. You deposited them by the door as Lee came down the hall.   
"Here she is, Mumzy," Lee said as he flew the little girl to her mother, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey, Popzie is here too! Welcome home, brother." Margaret Rose, Meg for short, squealed as her mother took her and lifted her up in the air, while her Uncle Lee hugged his best friend.   
"Don't ever call me that again, Mate," Rich said, grabbing his friend by the shoulder in a vice grip.  
"Note taken, I'll never mention mm-mm-mm again," Lee quoted.  
"Have you been watching Disney movies with my baby girl without me?!?!" Rich asked, leaning over to kiss his daughter's forehead. She giggled, thrusting her hands up to grab at his beard that she loved so much.   
"Paaa! Paaaa! Bird! Ma bird!" She said.  
"Papa is not a Bird, NutMeg!" You say, correcting your daughter.  
"That's ok, she can call me bird if she wants to!" Rich quoted, never missing a beat.   
"Hey! I'm supposed to be the Disneyologist around here," you protest, thoroughly amused by your nerdy boys and sweet little angel.  
"I thought that was Flower, not Bird," Lee added as he pulled two beers out of the fridge and handed one to his friend.   
"I'm a delicate fucking flower," Rich quipped back to him, taking the proffered beer. "Or should I say, my wife is, but don't say it her face or she'll shank you with a seam ripper!"  
"Or gouge your eyes out with a stiletto," Lee added.  
"Should we worry that you even know what that is?!" Rich added, dropping his bag inside the door of the bedroom before joining his family around the island.  
"Pfffhhht! I've been raised around fashion and models, please. You don't even wanna know what all I know, buddy. I promise you!" Lee laughed, running a hand through his hair. You had handed Meg over to her papa and were headed for the bedroom,  
"I'm beat, I'm gonna go change before dinner. What are we having anyway?" you said from the doorway.  
"I didn't feel like cooking, so I ordered the groceries you asked for for italian tomorrow night and ordered chinese for tonight. Good thing I ordered extra since Rich is home early."   
"Okies, be back in a few," you waved at them. You quickly shed your clothes and went into the closet to put on your own surprise for Rich. Something you had bought for his return tomorrow night. With his early arrival, you simply had to move things up a little. 

~*~*~*~

When groceries were put away, dinner over and Lee had left. You told Rich to put Meg bed after kissing her chubby cheeks til she squealed, then went to get things ready in the bedroom. You slipped the oversized tee and pants off and lay on the bed, fluffing the bow on the back of your knickers just so as it lay across her round butt. You lay on your stomach across the bed, hiding the best parts of your black velvet and lace lingerie, the open cups and crotchless panties from Richard's view. When he walked in, he stopped short. His eyes immediately turned dark and you could see the already large bulge in his pants start to grow larger.   
"Here I was bringing you home a present when you had one for me here too. I love how you think of me, my heart." He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss you. He ran his hands over your bare back and ass, the knickers framing those round cheeks so well, and grasped one cheek, squeezing. He lay down next to you and swatted the other cheek closest to him, soothing it with his hand and squuezing, then moving to kiss the offended skin before biting you there. You squealed and hissed, arching your back as he soothed the mark with his tongue. "I can already smell your arousal, My Beauty. Are you ready for your present before I unwrap mine?" He asked, licking the edge of the velvet bow.   
"Yes, Sir. I love it when you bring me presents," you replied. He got up, swatting his bite mark once more as he moved to his bag, which you had set down on the bench at the foot of your bed. He pulled out a beautifully laquered box and knelt on the bench in front of you. Opening the lid he angled it down for you to see. Inside were some new toys. Round silver nipple-clamps engraved with you and Rich's initials. A new cock ring with an added attachment and matching u shaped vibrator that had what looked like a remote next to it.   
"I had these made especially for you by a special designer in Japan," he said.   
"Oh, is the ring for me too? Do I wear it on my finger or my toe?" You asked teasingly. Rich grinned,  
"Well, that one is for me, but you'll like it too. And it's connected to yours via an app we can put on our phones so when we're apart we can still have fun together. But these are what I wanna see on you right now. And I have an idea to try with you. Are you game to try somethig new?"  
"Oh very much so, yes. But you have me at a disadvantage, Sir. Our state of undress is not quite on the same level, now is it?"   
"For that I apologize, this time. And as much as I want to tie you up in that outfit, I want you to be able to use your hands this time, to see how good your self control is," he placed the box on the bed and stood, "but for now I'll oblige you, as long as you promise to be a good girl for me tonight. I promise you'll like it." He stood and made a show of takeing off the rest of his perfectly tailored three piece suit. First the vest, then the tie, looping that around your neck. Then he undid every single button on his shirt slowly, teasing you, before he couldn't resist kissing you. You rolled on your back as he slipped his shirt off, relishing in the little gasp he made he saw your nipples peeking out from between atrips of lace, and the little dip leading to your clean shaven cunt lips, which he had not even noticed in the elevator. He knelt over you, your hands running across his chest, which he had not shaved, and hissed as your nails scratched his nipples and down his ribs, sending a shiver down his spine and making his cock twitch beneath the layers of his tight pants.   
"Do you like your surprise?" you ask as he bends down to press a kiss first to one nipple, then the other, his finger tip stroking the skin just above your cunt. You kiss his chest from beneath him and flick out your tongue to taste him. You missed his taste and after what he did to you in the elevator, you fully intend to taste him as well. But for now you'll play the good girl for him. Rich took the nipple clamps out of the box as you undid his belt. He licked them sucked at your nipples until they were pert little nubs, then he eased the clamps open and positioned them. They closed down and you hissed, relishing in the little bit of pain. He tightened them slightly and your nipples got harder. You both loved this, the little bit of pleasure in pain and vice versa. He let you adjuat to the pressure before running his fingertip over the tips of them, loving how you bit your lip and moaned. He finished taking off his belt and pants, bit left his tight boxerbriefs on. The outline of his hard cock made you gush a little more, slicking your cunt lips for him with your juices. You reached to trace with your fingertip the outline of the head and shaft then his balls. He hissed and grimaced, having imagined you touching him for a whole week now. He crawled over you and lapped at your cunt, his crotch right above your face. You lifted up sligtly and licked at the head of his cock. He groaned again then gasped as you you ran your teeth over it. In response he flicked one of your nipple. You squealed for him. He lapped once more, letting hia own teeth scrape just above your clit before moving off you and over to his side ofthe bed. "Move up here, Darling," he commanded. You obeyed and moved to your customary place, the left side of the bed while he lay on the right. He reached over to the nightstand and opened the bottom drawer, the one with the locked case of toys. Loked not to keep you out, but so that you both knew when they were being used. Thelock was electronic and when the code was wntered it would send a ping to your cell phones letting you both know that it was opened like a safe. You called it Safe Sex as a joke and it stuck. Richard removed one of your favorite things, the suction pump, but only the smallest vial along with it. And at that he only brought out one. You knew what that meant. "Are you ready, Darling?"  
"Yes, Sir. More than ready," you replied, a little breathless with anticipation. He also pulled out the lipstick vibrator and set it aside. He kissed you languidly and let you pull him down over you. He ground himself against your hip a little and you both moaned. You could feel wetness at the tip of his cock and knew he was aching for you already. "May we try the ring tonight?" you ask, wondering why he had pulled nothing for himself out of the safe.  
"Maybe later. Right now I wanna focus on you, Darling," he answered, moving a little father down.   
"You don't want to unwrap your present first?" you questioned, again wondering at his actions. He usually preffered you naked, so that he could rake his lust filled blue eyes over every inch of you while you had your fun.  
"Mm, I do, but I want you in this gorgeous thing. It just sets off the new jewlery so perfectly. It truly is a wonderful surprise." He leaned up to kiss you again, smiling. His kisses tasted so good when he was like this, dominant yet affectionate. His kisse were always amazing, no.matter what he was like. Even his angry dominance of your mouth and body was delicous, but you'd only ever experienced that once, but that was alright, otwas pleasureable sex, but also exceedingly painful, mostly afterwards because of the bruises, but you liked that part, it reminded you not to do what you had done again, which had been rather stupid anyway, you had to admit. But getting back to the current situation, he had moved enough so that he could focus on what he was doing. He parted your lips to find your clit already red and engorged. He placed the opening of the vial over your clit and pushed a little to get a good seal, then quickly pumped up the suction as fast and as far as he could get it. This next part was so good. The little bite of pain sparked and you hissed, but then it switched to a glorious tight feeling, like he was sucking on it, hard and long. It rose, red and swollen within the tube, the pleasure slowly building. You squirmed a little, the tight feeling getting stronger as your skin pulled taught around the outside of the base of the tube. Rich ran his finger across your skin around the tube, the friction feeling incredible.  
"Now, here comes the new part. I want you to remain still. Close your legs. And don't touch yourself at all, Darling," he said, taking your hands and placing them on either side of your thighs. He sat up on his side next to you, your closest hand in his as he kissed across the back of it, licking and flicking with his tongue. He laced your fingers together and kissed you, letting the fingertips of hia hand gently glide across your skin in various places as his tongie explored your mouth. You were winding up so tightly, dying for some kind of friction or vibration against the tube on your clit. Every few minutes Rich would look down and smile, seeing your clit getting bigger and bigger in the tube. He smirked as he saw you trying to squirm for friction. "Stay still, like a good girl," he warned.  
"Rich, please…"you begged. "Oh hod it feels so amazing, but…"  
"But?"  
"But I need more…"  
"More what? Tell me.what you want, Darling," he soothed, kissing your shoulder. The tension was building to a point you didn't think you could stand.   
"Please Richard, more friction, vibration, something. God it's exquisite, but I don't think I can stand much more," you whined.   
"You are so gorgeoua like that, so tight," he let his finger slip to your entrance, "and so wet," he slid his finger between your lips but not inside and pulled it upward, gathering your sweet juices on his finger and lifting it to his mouth. He sucked it off, "Mmm, you taste so sweet. Did you eat something special just so you'd taste this sweet for me?!" You didn't ignore him, so much as your mind was trying to device a way to get relief for the pressure building higher and higher inside you.  
"Fuck, I think if you slid that finger inside me I'd come on the spot," you breathed hard. "God I want it…please, I can't wait anymore, I need it, Rich, I need you!" you begged.   
"You are so beautiful begging like that, high on this pleasure," he said and leaned to kiss you gently, before tugging a little on the vial, you squirmed them, relishing in the friction, but still not relieved yet. Rich groaned, turning to lay on his stomach, rubbing himself on the bed. He watched you closely, loving every little twitch and whimper and moan when he tugged on the tight tube. Themorehe pulled the more you whimpered, still yet not enough for release. He pulled harder and your engored clit finally slid out, tight, huge, hot, and begging for release.  
"Oh fuck, Rich. That is exquisite. Please let me come now," you sobbed as he ran his fingers across your clit and engored inner lips surrounding it.   
"Touch yourself, Baby. I wanna see you," he commanded in a dep voice, his accent much thicker. Helicked his lips as you cried out, your fingers sliding across your hot clit your other hand tweaking your hard red nipples. Rich slid a finger ainde you and you sobbed out his name. He grabbed the vibrator and pressed it to the apex of your clit. You tensed, arching hard off the bed, "Come for me, Baby. Come now!" He commanded. You sobbed again and again, convulsing and spasming in the most intense orgasm you'd had a good long while. You cried out his name and he kissed your hip, gently nibbling it as he groaned and rubbed himself on the bed. He groaned you name and climbed up your body. You were still convulsing as he covered your body wih his and slipped his thick hard cock into your depths, plunging you inot a harder orgasm, your body convulsing around him, squeezing and milking him deeply as he stuttered and roared into your shoulder, squirting again and again into your depths. Your arms were around him, pulling him against you as your hands clawed at his body, both of you riding out the intense and gloriously delicious pleasure. You would be sore with how hard he had pounded, even in the short thrusts that he had managed to make before coming undone within you.   
"Fuck, oh fuck, Richard. So amazing. God, you feel so good inside me," you cried, trying to catch your breath. Rich kissed you sloppily, squeezing every inch of you, his cock still inside as your cunt continued to milk him for all of his hot seed. Fuck that was amazing. He'd never felt you clench around him so hard or so deep. He swore your cervix could have swallowed him whole. You would definitely have to revisit this play again soon.   
It took you a long while to recover, both of you quaking intermittently with the sweet aftershocks. Once he could, he pulled out, both of you sobbing, still sensitive. He unwrapped your beautiful body and took off the nipple clamps gingerly, knowing you'd still be sore for having them on so long. But to you it felt good. He cleaned you both up and placed the toys in the bucket for cleanup tomorrow.   
When he returned, he picked you up, still a little dazed from the strength of your orgasms, and hugged you into his side, stroking you and kissing you sweetly until both of you were too tired to do or say anything but "Love you" before you both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognized the story format, it's because I borrowed the story setting and character format of The Architecht and the Designer, another RA story of mine. If you like this and haven't read the other, I hope you'll pop over and read it and my others too!!
> 
> *Ame*


End file.
